


Сердце её звезды

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Богини Смерти тоже тоскуют по звездам.





	Сердце её звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание, спойлеры!
> 
> История посвящена событиям до "Рагнарека", основана на кадре из фильма, где Хела на одной из фресок в тронном зале Асгарда держит в руках молот Мьёльнир.

Хела бросила подвернувшийся под руку камень в подземное озеро, но неподвижная гладь, тягучая и блестящая, как смола, едва ли подёрнулась рябью.  
  
Богиня Смерти равнодушно ждала, стоя на берегу.  
  
Наконец раздался странный чавкающий звук, словно подводное чудовище благодарило её за подаренное лакомство, и плотные воды вновь сомкнулись, становясь похожими на черную застывшую корку льда. Ни единого шороха, ни единого движения. Всё мертво, навсегда замуровано в этой промерзшей насквозь ловушке, что залегла глубоко под землёй неизведанного пустынного мира, и где самое время давным-давно потеряло свою власть.  
  
_«Мой наследник, мой первенец»._  
  
Старый, лживый дурак.  
  
Поверхность озера, будто зеркало, облитое почерневшей кровью, отражала её лицо, фигуру. Хела склонила голову сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую — двойник повторил её движения, но с ленцой, как бы давая понять, что подчиняется ей лишь до того момента, пока ему не надоест эта глупая игра.  
  
Неповиновение… Когда-то оно вызывало в ней гнев, но за тысячи лет взгляды меняются. Теперь она даже жаждала противоборства, сопротивления. В этом состояла сама жизнь, и как приятно было бы эту жизнь поглотить.  
  
Хела подняла руку, разглядывая каменные крошки. Можно сколько угодно уничтожать, отвергать, но мелкие пылинки всё равно останутся — следы того, что было, того, что когда-нибудь соберётся в одно и восстанет, неся возмездие. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям и, медленно повернув ладонь, уронила крошечные камешки вниз, на неровную скалистую породу, служившую ей и землёй, по которой она ходила, коротая вечность, и постелью.  
  
В этом несуществующем месте, отчужденном от всего мира, не было ни дней, ни ночей, и своё заточение Хела могла отмерять лишь по воспоминаниям. Какие-то ещё были свежи, какие-то уже казались лишь выдумкой. Её память напоминала дряхлое дерево, вросшее корнями в землю, где ему довелось родиться, где ему доведётся умереть, и листья — картины прошлого — постепенно опадали с него вниз, устилая землю вокруг гниющим покровом. Так что она постоянно чувствовала запах смерти. Разложения. То были уже не воспоминания, а ощущения, как, например, смутное узнавание, которое Хела испытывала, вглядываясь в своё отражение.  
  
Что-то в её неровно очерченном силуэте было неправильным. Чего-то не хватало. Хмурясь, она сжимала и разжимала пальцы правой руки, точно пытаясь нащупать что-то, но воспоминание уже опало и загнило. Осталось лишь эхо, которое врезалось в сердце, заставляя тосковать о том, чего она не помнила.  
  
С пронзительным лязгом из её руки появился длинный зазубренный меч из черной стали, и Хела прищурилась. Всё еще не то — не та форма, не та рукоять. Не тот звук.  
  
Она подняла голову, будто пытаясь разглядеть небо, которое почти не помнила, но над ней простирались только кривые своды пещеры, покрытые острыми сталактитами.  
  
Опыт и интуиция — всё, оставшееся на её долю, — подсказывали, что она должна позвать. Ведь когда-то оно тоже прислало ей зов, проложивший свой путь через миллионы и миллионы световых лет, через космические туманности, облака пыли и газа.  
  
_«Это и оружие для разрушения, и инструмент для созидания. Достойный спутник королей… и королев»._  
  
Там, где-то в наивысшей точке пещеры, полыхнул стеклянный блеск бурой слюды, и Хела вдруг вспомнила.  
  
Наверное, это был последний лист на последней уцелевшей ветви. Переливающееся небо Асгарда всегда было щедро усыпано звёздами, но за одной из них Хела особенно любила наблюдать. Нет в этой Вселенной, сотканной из страдания и надежды, ничего, что дарило бы чему угодно большую прелесть, чем умирание. Богиня Смерти видела сквозь чернильное небытие. То была крошечная, незначительная, но до странного яркая звезда — жизнь её оказалась так скоротечна и нелепа, что вокруг неё не родилось ни одной планеты. Эта крошка ничему не давала жизнь, ничто не купалось в её отраженном свете, она лишь неровно мерцала, похожая на костерок заблудшего в горах путника.  
  
Её пульсация отдавалась эхом под ребрами, словно бы Хела сумела поймать короткое послание, путешествующее из галактики в галактику, в надежде, что кто-то услышит его и отзовётся. Может, эта робкая безымянная звезда уже погибла или только готовилась погибнуть, но её судьба была предрешена.  
  
Еще немного она бы сияла у созвездия Имира, прямо между его растопыренных узловатых пальцев. Древний почивший великан будто бы пытался уберечь свою маленькую испуганную соседку от исхода, что уготован даже звёздам, но Хела знала, рано или поздно её сбивчивый свет, порожденный последними секундами жизни, в один момент потухнет. В тот раз это почему-то напомнило о её собственной матери — хрупкой болезненной женщине, которой удалось стать лишь истоком, но никак не сосредоточением величия. Всеотец, смилостивившись, вложил перста в её пылающее сердце и выковал из жертвы то, чем ей надлежало стать в другой, более счастливой реальности — и дитя увидело свет, покинув обессиленную пустую оболочку, обречённую прожить свою жизнь ничтожеством.  
  
Может быть, думала Хела тогда, ей тоже представился шанс наделить кого-то величием.  
  
_«…могучий молот Мьёльнир, выкованный в сердце умирающей звезды…»_  
  
В легенды верят лишь те, кто не способен творить их. Дело вовсе не в том, где  _оно_  было выковано, а в том, из чего выковано.  
  
Звезда ещё жила, когда Хела откликнулась на зов. Они узнали друг друга, как если бы их встреча была выткана в узорчатом полотне норн, пространство дрожало вокруг них и искрилось. «Я словно планета, — размышляла Хела, — словно планета, которую ты всю свою жизнь ждала».  
  
Вскоре металл соединился со светом, и драгоценное ядро звезды нашло оправу. В тот день, коснувшись рукояти молота, Хела познала, что, наделяя кого-то величием, ты и сам возвышаешь себя благородным деянием.  
  
У неё появился свет, притяжение, которое удерживало её в точке равновесия. Там, за границей, таилось черное безумие, но внутри Хелы отныне горел первозданный свет звезды, её звезды, который вечно согревал и вечно возвращался к ней другим, отраженным блеском.  
  
Он всегда, всегда возвращался к ней.  
  
Пришли золотые времена Асгарда, эпоха, когда сильнейшие миры объединились в один, чтобы стать оплотом стабильности. Отец так гордился ею — с помощью своей звезды она укрощала целые народы, принося на земли их союзников спокойствие, а врагам обещая скорую болезненную расправу. Свет, текущий по её руке прямо к сердцу, радостно вибрировал.  
  
_Он всегда, всегда возвращался к ней._  
  
Застыв в ошеломлении, Хела протянула руку и раскрыла ладонь — это был привычный зов, так дети зовут мать или отца, ей не нужно вспоминать, имя звезды в её крови, в её памяти. Оно впечаталось в самое её существо.  
  
Сначала ей показалось, будто она слышит гул, что-то, разбивая скалы, стремилось к ней через бесконечность.  
  
Она ждала, вытянув дрожащую руку. Она ждала.  
  
_«Кто бы ни взял этот молот, если достоин, будет обладать непостижимой силой»._  
  
_Ты слышишь меня_ , хотелось возопить ей. _Ты слышишь меня?_   _Я — твоя планета!_  
  
Запах разложения щекотал её ноздри.  
  
Завоевания требовали жертв. Что могла делать богиня Смерти? Топить всё в крови. Что мог делать Палач? Убивать. Звезда даёт жизнь, окутывая планету теплом, но если планета окажется слишком близко, то она попросту сгорит без остатка. Непостижимая сила. Бесконечная сила. А Один желал эту силу обуздать, низвести до кнута, который держит пастух, но она была больше, много больше — она была разящей молнией.   
  
Они были.  
  
Хела помнила, как однажды звезда осталась стоять на своём постаменте неподвижно. Гул, который она ощутила, коснувшись рукояти, звучал звенящим укором — в нём были слёзы, и поначалу Хела старалась разжалобить её, но скоро обида превратилась в осуждение, а осуждение — в отвращение.  
  
_«Именем моего отца и отца моего отца, я, Один Всеотец, изгоняю тебя…»_  
  
Её отлучили от самого дорогого, чем она обладала, низвергли глубоко в недра небытия и позабыли.  
  
Хела открыла глаза, дыша и слушая, как где-то вдалеке с потолка сталактитовой пещеры в озеро срывается капель.  
  
С тех пор ничего не было, больше ничего. Только смерть.  
  
Иногда Хела поднимала руку — сама не понимая для чего — но слышала лишь тихую вибрацию, звучащую как жалостливая просьба.  _Достаточно, достаточно._  Она тосковала по своей звезде, а та тосковала по ней, но, так или иначе, не желала возвращаться.  
  
Так, время тянулось и стояло на месте. Проходили годы, столетия, тысячелетия — по крайней мере, Хела так думала; ей удавалось погружать свой разум в подобие сна, это было похоже на смерть, но в её мягкой, лояльной форме. Хела видела сны об Асгарде, своей матери, Одине и просыпалась тогда, когда в её родном мире успевали пройти века. Иногда в своих снах она заходила так далеко, что обретала способность просачиваться в чужой разум — особенно хорошо это удавалось, когда её сосуд готовился отбыть в Вальгаллу. Тогда это происходило будто в реальности, она вдруг оказывалась посреди Асгарда, могла видеть и слышать, но никто не мог слышать и видеть её.  
  
Пару раз это принесло плоды. Время Бёра пришло быстрее, чем все ожидали. Порядком одряхлевший, он собрал вокруг себя весь цвет Асгарда, и Хеле довелось увидеть всё еще моложавого Одина, его до омерзения прекрасную супругу, ради которой Всеотец предал и свою дочь, и свои амбиции. Её звезды не было в его руках — тогда обманутая Хела издала утробный рык отчаяния, и в то же мгновение Один направил свой пронзительный взгляд прямо на неё.  
  
Пришла боль, которую она ещё нескоро позабыла. Следующие пятьсот лет Хела не могла спать, вынужденная коротать свой срок в бодрствовании. Таково было наказание Всеотца за неповиновение, ибо сила его оставалась  _непостижима_.  
  
Со смертью деда она только увеличилась. Хела знала, что Один наконец получит возможность проявить во всей красе своё внезапно проснувшееся великодушие и начнет, не таясь, воссоздавать облик и политику Девяти Миров по своему собственному видению. К её удивлению, она не ощущала, чтобы он прибегал к могуществу молота, но в этом не было радости — конечно, в конце концов, Один с женой обзаведутся потомством, и его первенец, его фальшивый первенец, приберет к рукам то, что некогда было создано ею, что некогда принадлежало ей по праву.  
  
Так и случилось в один злосчастный день.  
  
Она разжимала пальцы, посылая зов сквозь бесконечность, но в ответ ей приходил только шепот.  _Лишь достойнейший сумеет поднять молот Мьёльнир_. В один момент он почти заговорил с ней — оставленный в захолустном мидгардском городке, неприкаянный и лишившийся владельца. В тот раз Хела почти добилась успеха, но дитя Одина сумело обойти её.  
  
Однако ничто не длится вечно.  
  
Темные эльфы — они испокон веков были досадной занозой — вторглись в Асгард и посягнули на благополучие царской семьи. Хела никогда и никого не жалела, но восприняла это ближе к сердцу, чем хотела. В её времена молот не знал промаха, а теперь настал день, когда достоинство звезды было попрано неудачей — бедняжка Всеотец потерял свою возлюбленную супругу, он страдал. Так страдал, что Хела ощущала, как наливается могуществом.  
  
Потом она увидела молот, стиснутый в грубых руках нового наследника, и её мир разбился на мириады осколков.  
  
Она сглотнула, затем подалась вперед — желая вырвать его глотку, но не сумела. На неё вдруг навалилось молчание, самый ужасный вид молчания. Каково это — быть отвергнутым?  
  
Тогда, неспособная коснуться рукояти молота, Хела познала, что, наделяя кого-то величием, ты одновременно даруешь ему свободу выбора и обрекаешь себя на одиночество.  
  
Звезда молчала.  
  
Хела еще могла её ощущать, но это было ничто.  
  
Почти как смерть, если бы только богиня Смерти, обречённая на вечную жизнь, знала бы, что значит умереть.  
  
Её утешало, что Один знал.  
  
_«Ты слышишь меня?»_  
  
Хела спрятала меч, пещера дрожала, и озеро пришло в движение, покрываясь рябью.  
  
Пусть звезда не нуждается в планетах, чтобы светить ярко, но рано или поздно даже её сбивчивый свет, порожденный последними секундами жизни, в один момент потухнет. И, когда чернота космоса поглотит его, кто знает, может быть, планета уцелеет. Она покроется толстой коркой льда, погребая под собой всё лучшее, что когда-либо существовало на ней.  
  
_«Ты слышишь меня? Я иду»._  
  
Теперь, на закате Асгарда, её поманит смерть, которая сделает всё реальностью — больше не будет снов или грёз. Она воцарится наяву, чтобы создать новый мир, чуждый слабости. В нём не будет пустого сострадания к тому, что и так должно погибнуть, и ей следовало раньше усвоить этот болезненный урок.  
  
_«Я умираю, Хела. Это то, чего ты хотела, не так ли, моё дитя?»_  
  
Она видела его глазами теперь — это было убогое местечко, пышущее жизнью, где-то у кромки воды, которая отчасти походила на черную лужу сталактитовой пещеры. Свежий воздух, солнце. Ночью небо усеют звёзды, и там, возможно, загорится одна особенная — умирающая. Хела лишь улыбнется и пройдет мимо, к своему трону, потому что за эти годы она многое познала.  
  
Она ощутила её и сделала шаг вперед, в разверзшееся пространство. К отцу, что сделал ей подарок напоследок. К звезде, что предала её в тот момент, когда Хела нуждалась в ней больше всего.  
  
Она шла к свету, который, превратив её сердце своим молчанием в камень, посмел угаснуть.  
  
Хела увидела зелень, свет, две фигуры, стоящие друг против друга. Звезда тоже была там, в руках наследника.  
  
Не было ни гудения, ни вибрации. Ничего. Не было ничего.  
  
Хела говорила себе, что даже когда космос поглотит сердце звезды, планета, если повезёт, уцелеет, хоть и станет  _неживой_ , похоронив окончательно всё лучшее, всё, что осталось в ней хорошего.  
  
Но в глубине души она знала, что, когда умирает звезда, смерть её планеты — лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Может быть, это даже её утешало.


End file.
